Ben 10: Stupidity Force
SF LOGO.jpg|The best show ever.|linktext=It's really awesome. Ek.jpg|Ek|link=Ek|linktext=Ben has some really cool aliens in this series DEALWITHIT.png|Ben is awesome.|link=Pilot (BTSF)|linktext=But really stupid too. 640px-UpchuckNorris (1).png|Upchuck Norris.|link=Upchuck Norris|linktext=That's how cool this show is. Ben 10: Stupidity Force is a series created by Omi, and written by Omi, Tyran, Dan, Brian (quit), Sklei, Ulti, and Ancy that follows Ben, Gwen and Kevin as they fight evil villains, when Ben becomes absolutley insane. It is supposed to have 4 seasons (along with many specials), and it was created on 12/11/2011. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin fight Clancy, Clancy gives Ben a virus that makes Ben absolutley crazy and stupid, and he remembers asbolutley nothing. Gwen and Kevin try to teach him to be normal while fighting evil villains. Season 1 #The Pilot (Omi) #Negalien Force (Tyran) #Episode (Omi) #The Ultimate Wildmutt Problem (Omi) #The Annoyer (Brian) #Prank Call (Brian) #1+1=X (Omi) #Prank Call: Extended Version! (Brian) #Crab Romance (Omi) #Omniscientrix (Tyran) #Ek: Evolutions (Omi) #The Fourth Wall Breaker (Brian) #RAWR (Dan) #Vikinged (Omi) #Super Awesome Happy Fun Time (Dan) #Battle of the Beards (Omi) #From Useless to Useful (Omi) #WHEEE! (Dan) #Attack of the Happy Cows! (Omi) #Inside an App (Omi) #Save Snofrisk (Omi) #No More Episodes Soon...(Brian) (Non-Canon) #Playing with Fire (Omi) #Crazy Crosstimes (Tyran) #Prehistoric Park (Omi) #The Wild Westurds (Omi) #Shortest Episode EVER (Omi) #Pigantic (Tyran) #Season Finale Part 1 (Omi) #Season Finale Part 2 (Omi) Season 2 #Season 2 Pilot (Omi) #Borkborkbork (Omi) #Raeging Teenagers (Brian) #Another Ultimate Problem (Omi) #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force (Tyran) #Pilot: The Musical (Omi) #Video Gamez (Omi) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 1 (Omi) #Shortest Two-Parter EVER, Part 2 (Omi) #Food Problems (Brian) #Trolls Attack (Sklei) #The Fifth Wall Breaker (Sklei) #Secrets of the Elevator Shaft (Omi) #Ben, What Are You Doing? (Sklei) #Dan the Awesomekat (Dan) #The Council of Meme (Ancy) #Dan the Awesomekat Returns (Dan) #Inside an App 2 (Omi) #Vilgax's Girlfriend (Omi) #50TH BTSF EPISODE CLIP SPECTACULAR THINGY! (Dan, Tyran, Omi, Sklei and Ancy) #Ad-Ben-ture Time (Ancy) #The Magical Hat (Omi) #Trolled (Sklei) #Stupiditiverse (Omi and Tyran) #More Aliens! (Omi) #Krawkin' Kevin (Tyran) #The Hat-Wearing Man (Omi) #The Freeman (Omi) #Planet of the Useless (Omi) #Pirates and Aliens (Tyran) #Doctor Poo (Omi) #Time Squeals (Omi) #Ultimatrix Hax (Omi) #Season 2 Finale, Part 1 (Omi) #Season 2 Finale, Part 2 (Omi) Season 3 #Ben's Birthday (Omi) #Eggy 20 (Omi) #Inside Ben's Mind (Ulti) #Le French Dimension (Omi) #Weird Remote (Sklei) #Living Poop (Sklei) #iAlien (Tyran) #Too Many Cannonbolts (Tyran) #The Minecraft Adventure, Part 1 (Omi) #The Minecraft Adventure, Part 2 (Omi) #Upchuck Fourris (Tyran) #Playing With Legos (Sklei) #Mac and Cheesewheel (Tyran) #Trolled Again (Sklei) #Land of the Lego (Tyran) #Shortest Episode EVER: The Musical (Omi) #The Sixth Wall Breaker (Sklei) #The Fan Wall Breaker (Sklei) #The Day The Walls Stood Silent (Sklei) #The Roof Breaker (Sklei) #Xbawks (Tyran) #Eggy Vs. Bomby: The Ultimate Battle (Sklei) #Explosive Eggy (Tyran) #The Shrooms (Tyran) #Shortest Trilogy EVER, Part 1 (Omi) #Shortest Trilogy EVER, Part 2 (Omi) #Shortest Trilogy EVER, Part 3 (Omi) #Talking To Yourself (Sklei) #Randomstein Returns (Omi) #Big Bugs (Tyran) #Bloxx and Gravattack go to Mr. Smoothies (Omi) #Hedgehog Millionaire (Omi) #THE AMAZINGLY EPIC 100TH BEN 10 STUPIDITY FORCE EPISODE SPECTACULAR CLIP AWESOMENESS SUPER LONG TITLE EPISODE THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN 3D! #The Brain of the Situation (Omi) #The Magical Turtle (Omi) #Oh Morgan Where Art Thou (Omi) #Ek: The Musical (Omi #Time Travelling (Omi) #Vikinged: The Musical (Omi) #Sandvich! (Omi) #Save Snofrisk: The Musical (Omi) #TV Time (Ulti) #Limax Wars (Ulti) #Negative 10 Returns, Part 1 (Omi) #Negative 10 Returns, Part 2 (Omi) Season 4 #Season 4 Pilot (Omi) Unreleased episodes Due to Dan and Ancy being inactive, some episodes might not be released: *Ben vs. Dora The Explorer (Ancy) *Rise of The Planet of The Bens (Ancy) *Kung Fu Benda (Ancy) *Death by Monkiez! Part 1 (Dan) *Death by Monkiez! Part 2 (Dan) *Upchuck Norris and Dan's Revenge AGAIN (Dan) *ZE ALTERNATE BTSF EPISODE (Dan) *UN+D=DOOM! (Dan) Specials #Random Fests (Movie) #Ben 10/Generator Rex: Weirdos United (special) #A Very Stupidity Force Christmas (special) #Random Force (crossover) #Leapyeared (special) #Simien 10: Stupidity Force (crossover) #Plantpocalypse (special, Omi and Sklei) #De-Upgraded (special) #Stupidity Force: REBORN (special) #Goop Slurpies (special) #Overpassed (special) #How other series react to Ben 10: Stupidity Force (crossover) #Television Troubles (special) #Dan the Awesomekat's Final Blowout (Special, Dan) #Journey to the Center of Ben (special) Ben 10: Differency Force #Crave Snofrisk #Crab Love #Computer Gamez #Unvikinged #1+1≠X #The Pencil of Meme #Dan ze Awesomecat Fan made episodes Fans of the show can create episodes too type=create preload=Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Fan-Made Layout default=Name of episode here. buttonlabel=Create episode width=50 Please include your episode on the list. *Angry Birdeez (Rob) *Pineapple Invasion (UEEF09) *Boogie Down (Solo) *Schooled (Anon) *Cookies And Milk (Jack) *Randomest Episode EVAR (Anon) *Revenge of Cookie Monster (Jack) *Snack Machine Shakedown (By Joseph416) *He Knew What He Wanted.... (Sierra) *King Vilgax (By Diamondface) *Diggin' Minecraft PILE!!!. (By IEMR) *ben's unlucky day (by yiliang99) *Chill Gates (by Lego) *Rise Of The Angry Marshmallows (by Iron) For the full list of episodes visit: Category:Fan_made_BTSF_episodes Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 09:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *-- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 15:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 15:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 13:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Me Wildmutt! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! *HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how fun it is to be on fire! *08:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers *I want those Leather Pants. NOW. 08:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Ilikestripes400' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Joseph416' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *yiliang99 * Oh Yea, this show rules! Funniest ever! 'Heroes' *Crazy Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Rook *Julie *Grandpa Max 'Villains' *Vilgax *Viking Vilgax *Ssserpent *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights *Dan *Morgan Freeman *TF2 Spy *The Potato Mage The Benhaters *Clancy *General Lfhater *Happy Cows *Upchuck Norris *Mrs. Harris The Internets Family *Jeve Stobs *Parkus Merrson *Gill Bates *Nabe Gewell Ben Clones *Albedo *Ben2 *Bomby The Faction *Dr. Psychobos *Malware *Khyber *Zed *Hatty *Hatman *Alien X *AmpFibian *Apefruit *Armodrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Ball Weevil *BenCreeper (confirmed) *BenGhast (confirmed) *Benmummy *Benvicktor *BenVillager (confirmed) *Benwolf *Big Chill *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Cheesewheel *Chromastone *Clockwork *Coffeeshark *Compower *Crashhopper *Dan *Debtpay *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Ek *EnderBen (confirmed) *Eon *Eye Guy *Fart *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Hypnoduck *Jetray *Jury Duty *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Leapyear *Lego Lab *Lodestar *Lurnit *Math *Moustachio *Nanomech *NRG *Orange *Parropirate *Pie Guy *Poop *Q-cumber *Qqqqq *Rath *REO *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Smartypants *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Treestump *T-Rex *Troll Face *TV *Upchuck *Upchuck Norris *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Waylighter *Western Corn Rootworm *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Combo Aliens Ben can only turn into Combo/glitch aliens through accidental transformations. *Humungouhumungousaursaur *Swampswampfirefire *MoustachREO *XLRtrack *Walkawalkatroutrout *Heatjaws *CrashRG *Trollworst *T-Lighter *Ultimate Swampswampfirefire *Ultimate Ultimate Swampswampfirefire *Ultimate Viking T-Lighter Ultimate Forms *Piegantic *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Times *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Ek *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Ripjaws *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate T-Rex *Ultimate TV *Ultimate Upchuck Norris *Ultimate Waterhazard *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Dan Infinite Forms Ultimate-ultimate forms ripped off BTMT. *Infinite Ek *Infinite Dan *Infinite Wildmutt *Infinite Upchuck Norris Superduper Awesome Ultimate Forms Ultimate ultimate ultimate forms. *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Viking Førms These forms are like ultimates for aliens like REO or Eatle, and Ben cannot become the ultimate version of them, only Viking form. *REØ *Viking Eatle *Viking Waylighter *Gøøp *Øreatør Hat Forms By putting a hat on the Ultimatrix symbol and slapping it, Ben becomes a hat form. These hat forms enhance the aliens in hat related ways. *Hat Eye Guy *Hat Diamondhead *Hat Crashhopper *Hat Viking Waylighter *The Most Useless Hat Alien of All Time *Hat Alien X *Hat Goop *Hat Rath (possibly) *Hat Brainstorm (possibly) *Hat Ek (possibly) Random Goop Evolutions These aliens are just random versions of Goop and only appear in the special Goop Slurpies. *Festive Goop *Dark Goop *Awesome Goop *Moustache Goop *Poog *Jello Man Nemetrix Aliens *Microbird (Western Corn Rootworm) *Bln (Ek) *Crabboard (The Most Useless Alien Of All Time) *Poke-upine (Eye Guy) *Megabloxx (Bloxx) *Oreator (REO) *Toiletron (Poop) *Brucedozer (Upchuck Norris) *Shaverazor (Moustachio) *Spacewhale (Way Big) Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Game Battle old enemies from the series! Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Wikia Game You can play this game right now! An Oreoish Adventure A game by Brian. Unlike the previous game, this one will be an online game. The gameplay is similar to Legend of Ooo, an Adventure Time game on Cartoonnetwork.com. Ben 10: Protector of Potatoes Ben must protect the 16 power potatoes! He goes to every alien planet to stop the Potato Mage! There is a BTSF sequel confirmed by Omi, that will follow Ben 10,000, many years after he became cured from the virus, but then he becomes crazy after finding the bug species that made him insane, and becomes totally crazy again. It will be called Ben 10,000: Hero of Idiocity, and will featured many new aliens. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:T-Rex Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Dan Tennyson Category:AncientMinisterz